ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Racer
How Racer joined the Tourney Sawyer (ソーヤー Sōyā), formerly known by the codename Racer (レーサー Rēsā), is a former member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild, Oración Seis. He also led another Dark Guild, Harpuia, his so-called "personal Guild". In X791, Sawyer was among the remaining Oración Seis members who comprised the Reborn Oración Seis. After his escape from prison, he became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière, who joined per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. Whilst hunting for Zeref, the Crime Sorcière guild is invited to join the second Tourney. Racer begins to feel attracted to a woman calling herself Captain Marvel. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kicks his left foot back. After the announcer calls his name Runs close to the camera and slowly kicks then swings his knife quickly saying "The quicker we wrap this up, the better." Special Moves Motor (Neutral) Sawyer rushes towards his opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around him with his legs. Zeroyon (Side) With a knife in hand, Racer slows down his target with Slowing Magic, then rushes at them, slashing the target with said knife multiple times. Rocket (Up) Racer slows down targets above him and then charges at them. Nitro (Down) Racer uses Slowing Magic to slow down targets in front of him before delivering a punch. High Side Rush (Hyper Smash) Sawyer moves his hand towards the target, generating a multitude of spinning tires to appear and attack his target at high speed; this spell can be performed while Sawyer is riding a motorbike from his Dead Grand Prix. Dead Grand Prix (Final Smash) Sawyer raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin, prompting a hoard of Magical motorcycles to appear and ram full-speed into the opponent. The one he rides in one uses a multi-barreled Magical gun capable of rapid fire which Racer uses to riddle opponents with bullets. Victory Animations #Racer moves at blinding speeds four times then swipes his hand saying "If you're slow, you'll be eating my dust." #Racer runs in slowing down times then slashes his knife saying "My prayer... to be... faster than anyone..." #Racer drives a motorcycle from his Dead Grand Prix then says "Just like the old days, only fastest." On-Screen Appearance Racer rides a motorcycle to his opponent and says "I'll run you over so fast it'll make your head spin!" Trivia *Racer's rival is Carol Danvers who is more known as Captain Marvel, his second rival is an SAS agent named Wallcroft. *Racer shares his Japanese voice actor with Black Knight and Sougetsu Kazama. *Racer shares his French voice actor with Sugino of the Sugino and Haru pair, Tutter, Festro, Sorata Arisugawa, Tatsumi Oga, Masataka Takayanagi, Bill Edward, Glalie and Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits). *Racer shares his German voice actor with Glalie, Michael Knight, Albert of the Laila and Albert pair, Dipper Pines, Ryo Sakazaki, Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam) and Dearka Elsman (in all his Mobile Suits). *Racer shares his Arabic voice actor with Siren Sorrento, Black Hole, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Snapper, Slowking, Lavi, Alucard, Renji Abarai, Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits), Cobra, Max Alors, Takeshi Yamamoto and Zandeh. *Racer shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, the first Big Red Bandit of the Hand-It-Overs and Shiroe. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters